fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Aiko Raishū
|name= Aiko Raishū |kanji= アイコ レーシュ |romaji=''aiko reeshu'' |alias= |status= Alive |race= Human (Most likely?) |birthdate= 15 September |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= 24 |blood type= Unknown |education= |hair color= Black |eye color= Violet |vision= |skin tone= Light |height= 5' 10" |weight= 63 kg |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= Fox ears and tail. |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Raishū Clan |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Raishū Clan |magic= Requip |abilities= |signature skill= Fox Shape |equipment= Daggers Bombs |debut=Petunias and Blackberries |image gallery=yes }}Aiko Raishū (アイコ レーシュ aiko reeshu) is an exiled member of the Raishū Clan and a mage of Stellara Nocte. As the cousin of the current heir to the clan, Aiko was never destined to have the pleasure of lordship over their domain, and thus was trained to serve under the lord's family. Like her siblings, she held an immature grudge against her cousins to the point where she'd be willing to overthrow them and take the clan name for themselves. Their plans for a small rebellion almost came into motion until they were sold out by a servant, who reported them to be arrested for treason. The current lord of the Raishū Clan was merciful much to the surprise of Aiko and her siblings, and had them cast out into the world, never for them to return. Unlike her siblings, Aiko decided to take on the occupation of a mage instead of joining another clan, taking this as an opportunity to see the world. Appearance AikoAlternativeAPP03.png|Alternative casual. AikoFoxForm.png|Fox shape per Transformation magic. Personality History Magic and Abilities Magical Prowess Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): One of her main magics, Aiko is quite skilled in Transformation as she can transform into an array of shapes and identities. Having learnt this magic from tomes that once belonged to the Ikinobiru Clan regarding Transformation, Aiko owes her skill to the knowledge of the scholars and researches of before. The desire for this magic stemmed from a childhood dream of becoming a fox and freely travelling the world to see it with her own eyes, which she could eventually do. Her continuous use of the magic allowed her to train it and improve upon her abilities when she was younger, allowing her to becoming an advanced mage that gave her the ability to transform into animals. Aiko uses this magic during missions and hunts as she has a form for many situations to catch up with or escape from targets. Aiko prefers to transform into creatures rather than other people as she believes it to be easier when handling problems, believing that taking the face of another person may only make a situation more difficult to get out of. Aiko has been recognised as an expert infiltrator as she's broken into several locations and slipped out unnoticed with the aid of her magic. Aiko can transform pretty quickly compared to that of an intermediate mage, allowing her to shift between forms and her normal form in rapid succession. However, this only applies to forms that she has used a lot of in the past, making her train in these forms in order to use them to the best of their ability. With her Transformation magic, Aiko can mimic the voice and perfect shape of whoever she transformed into, as well as temporarily gain the traits of the animals she turns into. Unlike when she turns into humans with her magic, some of her personal appearance traits carry over into the animal form, such as having violet eyes in her Snake and Raven shape, and her black hair when in her fox shape. Aiko prefers to transform into small animals when she can help it, but also transforms into larger animals when feeling the need to fight in another way. Aiko describes the trigger for transforming as mentally seeing themselves as the figure they want to be. In order for a perfect transformation, Aiko would have to know what they sound like and what they wear in order to gain those traits. This, however, does not apply to animals as her way of learning differs much to the way taught in the current age. This magic does not allow Aiko to utilise the magic of a person she transforms into, but can be able to temporarily inherit physical traits like enhanced strength and high durability. Her lack of mastery over the art can give some others the ability to dispel her disguise and revert her to Aiko's human form, or even see through the magic when provided with one that does so. There have been some cases where Aiko has overused a specific form so much, that she temporarily gains some parts of the form in her human shape, most notably gaining fox ears and a tail after spending too long in that shape. These parts usually wear off in a period of time depending on how long Aiko has used that spell for, meaning it is important that Aiko shouldn't use a spell for more than intended. Aiko describes the only upside to it is that she gains enhanced hearing even when she is human. There are also some traits that Aiko is unable to gain when taking the form of an animal, such as her snake shape doesn't give Aiko the ability to inject venom into victims but rather just fangs. Things such as flying and swimming are more things that Aiko must spend time learning in a specific shape in order to make use of it, as the knowledge of how to do so doesn't come with the traits given to her. Notable Transformation Spells *'Fox Shape' (): *'Snake Shape' (): *'Raven Shape' (): Telekinesis (): Although not as advanced in Telekinesis as she is with Transformation, Aiko can still be recognised as a skilled user of the magic despite using the bare nature of the art. After being exiled from her clan, Aiko had met with another Telekinetic mage during her travels to find a guild. Requip Requip (): Physical Prowess Expert Weapons Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: High Agility and Reflexes: High Endurance: Average Strength: Equipment Raishū Daggers Raishū Daggers (): Bombs Grapeshot (): Frag Grenades (): Grenade (): Smoke Cloud (): Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Raishū Clansmen